Un Problematico Colegio
by yusha
Summary: Si había algo que Shikamaru encontraba sumamente problemático, era sin duda alguna el colegio al que acudía. Todo lo que había en ese lugar era problemático... aunque había alguien que hacía que todos esos los problemas valieran la pena
1. Los Problemáticos Festivales Escolares

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**

* * *

**

- Los Problemáticos Festivales Escolares -

Si había algo que Shikamaru odiaba, era sin duda alguna los problemáticos festivales escolares.

Como si no tuvieran suficiente con los exámenes parciales, dos veces al año las autoridades escolares organizaban un festival de conocimientos, en donde los dos mejores de cada grupo se disputaban el título de representante, y que encima participaría en el festival anual contra las otras escuelas regionales, en busca del primer lugar en ciencias y conocimientos…

Y es que Shikamaru no participaba de buena voluntad, no señor. En los dos años que llevaba estudiando, siempre había alguien más que lo inscribía sin preguntar si estaba de acuerdo o no.

En su primer año por ejemplo, había sido el profesor de Matemáticas y Cálculo quien lo había obligado a participar, como castigo por siempre quedarse dormido… y después de él, había sido esa chica, la más problemática que había conocido, quien simplemente le había informado que lo había inscrito como su compañero para el dichoso concursillo y que debían ponerse a estudiar… como si a él le gustara estudiar.

-Shikamaru, levanta el perezoso trasero y vámonos ya, tenemos que estudiar.

Y al escuchar la orgullosa, mandona y altiva voz de la encargada de su salón, Nara Shikamaru suspiró levantándose del cómodo pasto para ir a donde la rubia de cuatro coletas ya había emprendido el camino…

Sí, puede que a Shikamaru no le gustase estudiar, y que por eso odiara aquellos absurdos festivales escolares, pero tenía que admitir sinceramente que tenían por lo menos algo de bueno.

Gracias a esos concursos, él podía gozar de la presencia y compañía de Sabaku no Temari, la chica más bonita de toda su clase…

* * *

_Mendokusai... lo he vuelto a hacer otra vez. _

_En lugar de ponerme a terminar los ficts que ya tengo, se me ocurre la fantástica idea de escribir uno más... jajaja, soy todo un caso perdido, yo se xD_

_Gracias por leer y de antemano, gracias por los reviews! xP_


	2. Amigos y Compañeros de Clases

_Gracias a **Titxtutemari, nona12, ofheart, Naru Moony, Armen y hiromihyuuga24** por los reviews. Yo se que tardo mucho con las actualizaciones pero no deben preocuparse: yo nunca abandono un fict... lo más que hago es dejarlo hibernando unos cuantos meses o años jajaja xD y recuerden, ya todos sabemos de lo grande y justificable que es mi ego pero hay que seguir aclarando:_

_Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis espléndidas historias... esta en especial tiene un premio al final nwn_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. Amigos y Compañeros de Clase**

Todos los compañeros de Shikamaru, normalmente eran muy problemáticos.

Sí, todos y sin excepción, empezando por Uzumaki Naruto. Un rubiales de ojos azul celeste y piel bronceada que se sentaba en la fila de la derecha, un asiento atrás de Shikamaru, y cuya hiperactividad solía ponerlo en serios aprietos ya sea con los maestros o los mismos compañeros…

Después, estaba Yamanaka Ino. La rubia platinada de ojos azules que se sentaba a la derecha de Shikamaru, frente a Naruto, y que era cotilla con ganas… que el muchacho estaba seguro que si existiera un concurso de eso, ella se llevaba todas las palmas… estruendosa, gritona y prepotente a más no poder…

Frente a ella, estaba Uchiha Sasuke. El galán del grupo que con su piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro, casi del mismo tono que sus cabellos, traía a casi todas las féminas del grupo muertas detrás de él… a pesar de lo arrogante, frívolo, rencoroso y vengativo que resultaba ser…

Como representante de ello, estaba Omaeda Karin. La pelirroja atrevida que aunque usaba lentes no se daba cuenta del desprecio y repugnancia que le provocaba al Uchiha quien para su desgracia la tenía todos los días sentada a su derecha, insinuándosele… y cuando no estaba haciéndolo, pasaba el resto del día discutiendo con el chico del asiento de atrás…

Hozuki Suigetsu. De cabellera azul celeste y ojos violetas, con un negro sentido del humor, además de cínico, irónico y mordaz que parecía disfrutar haciendo enfadar a cuanta chica se le acercara… aunque los observadores podían notar que tenía especial interés en fastidiar a la chica que se sentaba a la izquierda de Sasuke…

Y aquella afortunada, era nada más y nada menos que Haruno Sakura. Una intrépida chica de cabellera rosa y ojos verde jade, cuya fuerza bruta era proporcional al tamaño de su enorme frente, según las propias palabras de Ino, su eterna amiga y rival… y lamentablemente para Shikamaru, la tenía que soportar todas las mañanas frente a él…

¿Por qué no podrían ser todas las chicas tranquilas y calladas como Yoshiyukii Shiho?, la chica de anteojos de fondo de botella y cabellera rojiza que se sentaba a la izquierda de Shikamaru, justo detrás del enigmático y silencioso Aburame Shino, el auténtico amante de los insectos que mantenía siempre sus ojos ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras…

O como la dulce y tímida Hyuuga Hinata, la chica de piel nívea y larga cabellera negra con brillo azulado, que al estar detrás de Suigetsu, soportaba estoicamente sus escándalos y bromas… además de los ladridos de Inuzuka Kiba, un explosivo moreno de ojos y cabellera color chocolate amante de los perros que siempre respondía agresivamente, y que se sentaba a su espalda…

Pero no. Para su desgracia, Shikamaru tenía que tratar también con mujeres increíblemente problemáticas como Tsuchi Kin, la prepotente pelinegra de larga cabellera que se sentaba a su espalda y que junto con Maho Tenten, la altiva y muy segura castaña que siempre se peinaba con un par de chonguitos, y que se sentaba delante del siempre enérgico y optimista pelinegro de cejas encrespadas, mejor conocido como Rock Lee, discutían día tras día entre ellas, tratando de llamar la atención del siempre serio y estricto Hyuuga Neji, el primo de Hinata, que sentado a la izquierda de Shiho, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a sus espaldas a las escandalosas…

Y por supuesto, al que le tocaba pagar los platos rotos y soportar los comentarios mordaces, por estar sentado entre ellas, era al bonachón del grupo… Akimichi Chouji, el chico de huesos grandes, cabellera marrón y mejor amigo de Shikamaru, que a pesar de tener un gran corazón, podía convertirse en una verdadera furia si a alguien se le ocurría llamarlo gordito…

Y para dar fe y legalidad de aquello, estaba Dashin Sai… el pálido pelinegro que hablaba sin pelos en la lengua y se la pasaba la mayor parte del día molestando a Naruto, que según sus propias palabras, tenía la desgracia de sentarse enfrente de él… pero aún con eso, eran muy buenos amigos y en varias ocasiones habían sido vistos planeando alguna broma para Sasuke pero que acababa siendo para otro de los compañeros…

Como Renkotsu Jugo, el altísimo pelinaranjo de personalidad bipolar que durante los recesos casi parecía el guardaespaldas de Sasuke, y que sentado a la derecha de Lee, pasaba la mitad de su tiempo durante las clases ayudando a Momochi Haku, la silenciosa y observadora chica de apariencia frágil e infantil cuya larga cabellera solía llevar atada en un gracioso chonguito, que al sentarse a su lado, solía preguntarle cualquier duda que se le viniera a la cabeza… porque aunque era muy linda y observadora, solía confundirse con increíble facilidad durante las clases…

No como la problemática encargada de la clase, que además era la chica con mejores calificaciones de la clase… Sabaku No Temari, la problemática rubia de cabellera rebelde atada siempre en cuatro perfectas coletas, cuyos brillantes ojos verdes aguamarina fulminaban a tal grado de imponer orden con tan sólo posarlos sobre el causante del alboroto… y cuando alguien osaba ignorar aquella intensa mirada, entonces tenían que enfrentarse a la enérgica voz femenina que ni en el más terrible alboroto se permitía perder el control de la situación… porque ella, además de bonita, era estricta, orgullosa, altiva y muy mandona…

Justo como le gustaban las chicas a Nara Shikamaru, que día a día, sentado desde su privilegiado lugar, la veía en silencio, ocultando su interés, bajo la máscara de un fingido aburrimiento…

_

* * *

_

**Trivia!**

_A ver chic's… yo se que la disposición de los lugares puede parecerles un tanto confusa, pero esto lo hice con el único motivo de poner su mente a prueba, y ver que tanta lógica manejan…y no conforme con eso, no aclare donde era que Temari estaba sentada… así que, al primero que me diga vía Mensaje Privado, donde y junto a quienes está sentada nuestra rubia de Suna (sean lo más específicos que puedan), le voy a dar el privilegio de ver el siguiente capitulo de éste Fict antes que todos los demás !!!!! _

_Y como segundo premio, a quien me diga primero tmb via mensaje privado, el orden correcto de los asientos de los 20 alumnos, le voy a dar el próximo capítulo del fict de su elección!!!!! _

**Recepción de respuestas via mp hasta el 23 de diciembre, puesto k el premio será enviado el día 24**

_No olviden dejar reviews con su comentario del fict ! y cualkier respuesta enviada a traves del review no entrará en el concurso asi k atención! _

_los kiero! XD_


	3. Literatura con Jiraiya sensei

**Capítulo 3. ****Literatura con Jiraiya sensei**

Las clases de Literatura eran normalmente muy aburridas para Shikamaru, y el profesor, Jiraiya sensei, siempre les dejaba como tarea que escribieran de una a tres cuartillas sobre cualquier cosa que quisieran …

Francamente para Shikamaru, el hombre era más interesante cuando les daba clases de Biología durante el curso pasado, cuando los había enseñado a abrir por la mitad a un sapo… y ganándose de paso el sobrenombre del Viejo Sapo.

-¡Venga Naruto, sólo será un vistacito!

La estruendosa voz de la rubia platinada que normalmente se sentaba a su lado derecho, consiguió que Shikamaru mirara por sobre su hombro en la fila de al lado, un asiento hacia atrás, donde su rubio compañero se aferraba con fuerza a su mochila impidiéndole a la chica sacar lo que buscaba.

-¡He dicho que no Ino, nadie va a leer mis tareas de Literatura nunca en la vida!- replicó también haciendo su común escándalo.

Después de todo, Naruto Uzumaki era el alumno más sobresaliente de la clase no por sus calificaciones, sino por las interrupciones y bromas que solía hacer… aunque en literatura, curiosamente era de los que mejores calificaciones obtenía por esas supuestas maravillosas tareas que sólo el profesor leía.

-¡Naruto déjame verla sólo esta vez!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡¡QUE NO!!

-¡¡¡QUE SI!!!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y al volver la vista al frente, Shikamaru se encontró el rostro serio de la encargada de la clase que nada más llegar al aula ya se dirigía hacia el par de rubios que instantáneamente se quedaron callados.

Y es que, Sabaku No Temari, imponía respeto con su sola presencia.

-No es nada Temari san- se defendió de inmediato Yamanaka Ino, mirando a la chica de ojos verdes que se había detenido a un paso de ella, justo al lado de Shikamaru…

-Pues a mi me pareció que estaban discutiendo, sus gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo – replicó la muchacha, mirando ahora a Naruto quien pareció ligeramente nervioso.

-Ino ha querido quitarme mi tarea de Literatura- se quejó infantilmente el chico, todavía aferrado a su mochila, y acto seguido Ino se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues todos hemos querido hacerlo desde el principio Naruto. Tenemos curiosidad sobre lo que escribes porque es simplemente increíble que seas el mejor de la clase de literatura- se justificó la platinada, mirando a su compañero con soberbia, y después volteando la vista a la rubia de coletitas.- Creo que deberíamos pedirle a Jiraiya sensei que nos permita saber qué es lo que escribe Naruto, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Temari?

-No, en absoluto. Creo que es mejor que no nos enteremos- dijo cortante con sus orbes clavados en los de su compañera, que casi se queda con la boca abierta… y solo Shikamaru noto como Naruto bajaba la vista… aunque no estaba seguro que fuera porque se sintiera aliviado…- ¡Todos a sus lugares, no tarda en venir el profesor!

Y dando por terminada la discusión, Temari fue a su asiento, el primer pupitre de la primer fila, junto a la ventana, frente al escritorio del profesor, seguida del resto de sus compañeros que obedientes hicieron lo que se les pedía. Minutos después, Jiraiya sensei entró muy sonriente al salón.

-Buenos días a todos, entreguen sus tareas por favor- pidió nada más llegar, y acto seguido los alumnos se pusieron de pie ordenadamente para entregar sus reportes, y en cuanto el último de los alumnos lo hubo hecho, el profesor se dirigió al escritorio en donde se dispuso a tomar asistencia revisando los nombres de quienes entregaron sus tareas, y encontrándose entre ellas una nota anónima, que lo sorprendió.

Uno de sus alumnos le pedía que se leyeran públicamente las tareas para saber porqué era que Naruto sobresalía…

-Jiraiya sensei, ¿está bien?- preguntó repentinamente Temari, mirando al profesor con una de sus cejar arqueadas, y el hombre, apartando la vista del papel le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Sí, estoy bien… todos, pongan atención – pidió dejando los reportes sobre la mesa y yendo al centro del salón.- He recibido la petición de que deberíamos leer las tareas para que todos sepan qué escribe cada quien…

Las miradas de casi todos los alumnos se giraron inmediatamente a Ino, que se tensó dándose cuenta de que no sólo Naruto la miraba mal… pero Shikamaru sólo veía como Temari también se tensaba en su lugar con la vista clavada al frente.

-¿Saben el motivo por el cual solo les he pedido que entreguen sus tareas sin compartirlas con sus compañeros?- preguntó el hombre, volviendo a hacerse de la atención de sus alumnos, pero ninguno se movió.- ¿Ninguno? Bueno, les explicaré con un ejemplo. Naruto, si desde un inicio hubieras sabido que tendrías que leer tus escritos en público, ¿habrías escrito todo lo que he leído?

-¡Claro que no, dattebayo!- replicó el airado rubio, y el sensei asintió comprensivo, antes de mirar al resto de los alumnos.

-Pues como ven, esa es la justa razón por la que no se los pido. Si hubiera dicho eso desde un principio, nadie hubiera escrito como lo han venido haciendo hasta ahora, porque leerlo frente a sus compañeros implica compartir con ellos sus pensamientos, mismos que no siempre quisiéramos compartir… y por lo tanto, yo no me hubiera enterado del talento que algunos tienen guardado- explicó el caballero, mirando afable al rubio de ojos azules que se rasco la mejilla derecha un tanto avergonzado…- sabiendo esto, ¿aún insisten en saber qué es lo que escriben todos y cada uno de sus compañeros? – cuestionó al grupo, que volvieron a ver a Ino, quien hundiéndose en su asiento parecieron meditarlo y reconsiderarlo… hasta que Shikamaru se puso de pie.

-Jiraiya sensei, por mi no hay problema en que mis compañeros sepan de mis escritos- habló con valentía enmascarada de indiferencia el Nara, que se percató con total claridad de la estupefacción que se dibujaba en el rostro de la encargada que ahora lo miraba…

-¡Eso es porque tú solo sabes escribir sobre las nubes Shikamaru, deberías pensar en los demás!- replicó instantáneamente la rubia platinada, a quien el moreno le dirigió una despectiva mirada.

-¿No eras tú a quien tanta curiosidad le daba saber qué decían las tareas de Naruto? No puedes esperar que él simplemente te cuente sobre sus escritos, si a cambio no le cuentas qué dicen los tuyos Ino… Jiraiya sensei, yo creo que es momento de que entremos al tema de la crítica literaria, y comenzar con nuestros propios escritos me parece una buena idea…

-¡Basta ya Shikamaru, no te atrevas a dirigirte de esa manera tan irreverente al profesor!- interrumpió repentinamente Temari, que como encargada de la clase debía encargarse del orden… sin embargo la curiosidad se había despertado en Shikamaru, que en un impulso preguntó sin pensar…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que nos enteremos que escribiste algo vergonzoso?

-Si serás cabrón…

-Hoe, hoe, no es para exaltarse de los ánimos- intervino Jiraiya al escuchar la primera de las palabras altisonantes que la rubia de ojos verdes estuvo a punto de soltarle a su compañero de grupo, que ya estaba siendo apoyando por la mayor parte del grupo…

Así que, Jiraiya suspiró. Aparentemente, no le dejaban otra alternativa.

-Vale, venga, haremos una excepción por hoy trabajando en parejas de hombre mujer… y serán los chicos quienes elegirán con cual de sus compañeras quieren compartir su tarea.

Acto seguido, las voces femeninas se levantaron en contra de aquella decisión, sin embargo el profesor que sabía que de esta manera sus alumnos hombres se sentían más seguros, las ignoró dirigiendo su vista a su sobresaliente alumno que lo miraba horrorizado…

-Naruto, ¿ya sabes con quien trabajaras?- cuestionó tomando el plumón y escribiendo el nombre del Uzumaki en el pizarrón, sin embargo el ojiazul, enfadado se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues yo no pienso participar en esta actividad – replicó el muchacho, fulminando al mayor con la mirada, y consiguiendo que éste únicamente se sonriera.

-Tienes que participar Naruto, es una actividad obligatoria. Así que venga, elige a tu compañera- le animó todavía afable el mayor, que seguía con su tarea anotando el nombre de los varones en el pizarrón.

-No quiero compartir mi tarea con ninguna de ellas- insistió todavía el rubio, y entonces el profesor se giró para dirigirle una miradita pícara y cómplice… porque él sabía que sí había una chica con quien el rubio quería compartir los escritos que tantas veces había leído.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Naruto? Porque si no eliges tú, yo te elegiré una pareja… -y casi palideciendo, el Uzumaki lo miró estupefacto.

Jiraiya sensei no sería capaz de hacerlo… no, él no iba a obligarlo…

¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando, claro que el viejo sapo sería capaz de obligarlo!

-¡Vale, vale, lo compartiré con Temari!- gritó finalmente, y avergonzado volteó la cara hacia otro lado, mientras el sonriente profesor anotaba el nombre de la Sabaku No, junto al de Naruto, ignorando nuevamente los cuchicheos de las alumnas que no entendían el porqué había elegido a la rubia de las cuatro coletas…

-Pues está muy claro- respondió de pronto Shikamaru en un susurro, consiguiendo la atención de Sakura e Ino que curiosas lo miraron por sobre el hombro.- Temari ya había dicho que no tenía interés alguno en leer las tareas de Naruto, así que, aunque lo leyera no se iría de cotilla a contarles a ustedes lo que la tarea decía. La decisión de Naruto fue muy inteligente- acotó el de cabellos negros, mirando discreto a la encargada que con la mirada clavada al frente, parecía enfadada…

-Shikamaru, ¿tu pareja?

La voz de Jiraiya sensei atrajo de nueva cuenta la atención del Nara, que echando un vistazo a la pizarra, notó que ya tres de sus compañeras habían sido elegidas, por lo que analizando a las chicas que quedaban, se decidió por la más callada y tranquila del grupo, que sabía tampoco contaría lo que leería...

-Hyuuga Hinata – dijo, y el profesor escribió el nombre en la pizarra.

Un par de minutos después, los varones del grupo se había puesto de pie para tomar el lugar al lado de la chica a la que habían elegido, y aunque Shikamaru se había movido al otro lado del salón, su vista se mantenía fija en la primer fila junto a la ventana, en donde Naruto y Temari habían quedado…

Mendokusai, tendría que disculparse más tarde con ella ya que en lo que iba de la clase, la rubia ni siquiera había vuelto a mirarlo…

-Shikamaru kun, ¿podrías prestarme tu trabajo?- pidió amablemente Hinata, tratando de atraer su atención a la clase, y el muchacho, suspirando resignado, asintió mientras le entregaba la tarea de aquel día.

Sí, definitivamente también la clase de literatura era muy problemática.

* * *

_Yiiiiieeeeeeeeiiii!!!! Por fin la clase con Jiraiya senseeeei!!! jajajaja xD_

_pus bueno, ke les puedo decir... Jiraiya es de mis personajes favoritos, y sinceramente creo ke nadie daria la clase de literatura mejor que él... no por nada escribio 3 libros super populares verdad? Independientemente de ke sea literatura para adultos, jajaja xD_

_Pero eeeeen fin, agradesco a kienes participaron en la actividad del capitulo pasado, para este capitulo quería hacer otra pero perdí la hoja donde los tenia anotados... asi que mil disculpas, en esta ocasión no podrá ser... y antes de que se me olvide, tambien mil gracias a **Titxtu, limm, UruzimIramet y ofheart** por sus reviews. _

_Ah, y gracias a todos por leer, los kiero! Besos n_n_


	4. Historia con Pain sensei

**Capítulo 4. Historia con Yahiko sensei**

Si había una clase que no sólo a Shikamaru le parecía problemática, esa era la clase de Historia que aquel año impartía Yahiko sensei, un joven hombre de rebelde cabellera naranja y penetrantes ojos negros a quien todos solían llamar Pain Sensei con justa razón…

Y es que específicamente ese profesor, conocía siete maneras diferentes de hacerlos sufrir y sentir verdaderos dolores de cabeza durante y después de su clase, misma que estaba por comenzar…

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿me podría decir en qué nos quedamos la última clase?- preguntó el sensei nada más entrar en el aula sin siquiera darles los buenos días.

En seguida, todos los presentes en aquel salón se tensaron. Aquella era la primera forma de hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes: haciendo preguntas sobre los temas vistos durante las otras clases.

-Etto… yo… hablábamos sobre la segunda guerra mundial – respondió un muy nervioso Naruto, que en esta ocasión había sido elegido.

Yahiko sensei clavó entonces sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre el rubio, que sintió su corazón a punto de salírsele. Esa profunda mirada era tan intimidante y atemorizante que ponía nervioso hasta al más inteligente…

-¿Está usted seguro, Uzumaki san?- cuestionó con seriedad el profesor, haciendo uso de su segundo método de sufrimiento: infundir en sus estudiantes la duda y el miedo de la posibilidad de haber dado una respuesta errónea… y Naruto sólo atinó a decir un apenas audible si...

Segundos después, el pelinaranjo asintió satisfecho y fue hacia su escritorio, dejando a su víctima a salvo, o por lo menos de momento mientras sacaba la lista de asistencia de su portafolio.

–Números 8 y 14 de la lista, pasen al frente a darnos un breve resumen de lo que vimos la clase anterior por favor – pidió verificando en la lista de asistencias los nombres de los condenados.- Inuzuka Kiba y Rock Lee, no nos hagan esperar – pidió en un tono fingidamente amable, y que para ellos fue como la sentencia de muerte.

Aquella petición era el tercer método de tortura y el más temido para la mayoría de sus alumnos: presentar exposiciones improvisadas de los temas recién vistos era el método que más ponía en aprietos a los pobres estudiantes, que temerosos y todo pasaron al frente y comenzaron su resumen bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros mientras su profesor que pasaba sus ojos sobre cada uno de los otros estudiantes, escrutándolos con la mirada, atento al menor indicio de desinterés… porque Yahiko sensei también solía quitarles puntos completos de su calificación por estar distraídos, además de cuando respondían erróneamente a alguna de sus preguntas…

Y ese, por supuesto, era el cuarto método para hacerlos sufrir dado que ganar puntos en su clase era lo más difícil que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, y que por supuesto, para Shikamaru era todo un dolor de cabeza debido a que, a pesar de su gran inteligencia, solía meterse en problemas por no mostrar el mismo interés sobre los temas que más apasionaban a su profesor, como eran la primera y segunda guerra mundial que venían estudiando casi desde que comenzara el año escolar…

-¿Alguien tiene dudas al respecto? – preguntó el maestro, todavía buscando a algún estudiante falto de interés, y como nadie levantó la mano ni dijo nada, volvió sus negros ojos a Kiba y Lee que permanecían expectantes…- recojan las tareas de sus compañeros, después pueden sentarse- les ordenó tras unos segundos en silencio

Automáticamente, los dos muchachos acataron la petición, recogiendo los libros y libretas de sus compañeros que entregaban el quinto dolor de cabeza que les dejaba su profesor de historia: la lectura de por lo menos treinta hojas de sus libros de historia con sus respectivas cinco hojas de actividades complementarias, su resumen en la libreta de mínimo quince hojas sin contar cronologías e ilustraciones y su propio cuestionario final de mínimo cuarenta preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas… todo por supuesto, hecho a mano, a dos tintas para resaltar los puntos más importantes del tema, en libreta de cuadricula pequeña y sin dejar renglones vacíos entre línea y línea…

Menuda y pequeña tarea, solían decir el resto de los maestros cuando llegaban a ver la gigantesca lista de deberes de historia encargados…

-Señorita Sabaku No, ¿y su libro de Historia?- cuestionó repentinamente el profesor, con sus ojos negros fijos sobre los verdes de su alumna, que en esos momentos entregaba a sus compañeros únicamente la libreta de tareas…

Y el resto del grupo, expectantes, miró con discreción a su encargada de grupo, que se mantuvo serena.

-Lo he dejado olvidado en casa – respondió tranquila, y haciendo caso omiso a los rostros de sus compañeros, que sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, presenciaban casi horrorizados la confesión de la rubia…

E incluso, el propio Yahiko sensei no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas sorprendido ante tal sinceridad y calma en la rubia, que en todo lo que llevaban del ciclo escolar, nunca había cometido una falta como aquella, convirtiéndose prácticamente en la única estudiante a quien él no le había quitado puntos de calificación… hasta ahora.

Y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, el profesor de Historia tomó su bolígrafo rojo, con el que solía hacer las anotaciones negativas sobre su lista de asistencia, en donde llevaba las puntuaciones de sus alumnos.

-Es una lástima, señorita Sabaku No, porque me veré en la necesidad de pedirle que salga del salón – anunció casi con satisfacción, haciendo uso del sexto método de tortura, y con el que les reducía la calificación diaria a un cero de manera directa…

Pero ni así, Temari perdió la compostura, y sin inmutarse, recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Con su permiso – dijo la rubia, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa antes de salir del salón con elegancia y la frente en alto, ante la mirada atenta de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, que no se creían lo que veían.

¿¡De verdad la encargada de la clase, la chica perfecta que no dejaba de recordarles que no olvidasen sus tareas en casa, no había entregado sus tareas y había salido por aquella puerta con dignidad y sin siquiera intentar persuadir al profesor de que debería permitirle permanecer en el interior del salón?

Kamisama… si aquello no era un sueño, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco…

Pero eso, al joven profesor de Historia no le importaba ni tantito, así que, tomando el borrador en sus manos, les dio la espalda a sus alumnos y comenzó a limpiar el pizarrón, mientras les pedía con voz neutra que sacaran una hoja en blanco.

-El examen está por comenzar – anuncio.

Y en el exterior, de pie junto a la puerta del salón, con la espalda recargada contra la pared, Sabaku no Temari, comenzó a escuchar el séptimo método de tortura de Yahiko sensei: la realización del examen semanal de veinte preguntas abiertas que los alumnos debería responder en máximo nueve minutos, y cuyo resultado promediaban para conformar el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación bimestral…

Y negándose a soportar tal tortura, la rubia de ojos verdes, emprendió la marcha por el largo y solitario pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras, sujetando con fuerza el maletín con sus útiles escolares.

* * *

_Omg... ¿qué onda con este capitulo? ¿alguien entendio algo de lo que puse? jajajaja, no se, me pareció un bonito relleno... porque es relleno ¿verdad?, no se nota que haya pasado nada importante... ¿o si? jajajaja, yo amo este fict, qué mas puedo decir xD_

_Anyway, el caso es que después de no se cuantos meses por fin le tocó ser actualizado, y ´nos tocó ver esta clase tan singular con Pain... y mejor ni me pregunten de donde saque tanta barrabasada, porque ni yo misma se jajaja, simplemente quise hacer una especie de tributo a un par de ex maestros mios que nos hacian sufrir con unos cuantos de los metodos de tortura mencionados... y que por cierto, a las dos primeras personas que me den la lista completa se llevaran valiosa información sobre el siguiente capitulo de este fict! (Esa es la trivia de esta ocasión jajaja xD)_

_Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a **Nonahere, Akkiotaku, Titxu, TemariGothick, Limm, Hiromihyuuga y a Nienna Bis**, por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review. Les quiero, gracias por leer! n.n_

_PD: ¿Cuando han visto un fict mio donde emparejo a Sakura con Naruto? Si lo han visto, ¡diganme para ir a corregirlo! yo soy un 90% NaruHina, y un 10% NaruTema, no se confundan! xD_


	5. Quimica con Deidara sensei

**Capítulo 5.**** Química con Deidara Sensei**

Cada vez que el grupo B 215 ingresaba en el laboratorio de Química, el silencio y orden se hacían presentes sin la necesidad de que el profesor o la encargada de clase hicieran nada.

Sin excepción alguna, cada uno de los alumnos ingresaban en completa calma, se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares previamente asignados al comienzo del semestre en las diferentes cuatro mesas, entregaban al encargado del laboratorio la credencial de estudiante para recibir el material completo con que trabajarían, y se sentaban expectantes y ansiosos al arribe del maestro en completo y absoluto silencio…

Porque por extraño y curioso que pareciera, la clase de Química, que en aquel año les impartía Deidara sensei, era de las que más gustaban a los alumnos, de las que más esperaban… y no era porque el profesor fuera un rubio de ojos azules y piel blanquecina muy agradable, relajado y nada estricto, sino que todos los experimentos que se hablaban en teoría eran realmente interesantes y se llevaban a la práctica en el interior del laboratorio al que todos querían llegar sin falta, justo después del almuerzo de los días lunes.

-¿Dónde está Temari?- cuestionó de pronto Shikamaru nada más entrar al laboratorio en compañía de su regordete amigo, que justo a tiempo terminaba sus papas fritas. Ya todos sus compañeros, excepto la encargada de clases se encontraban en sus lugares.

-Yo la vi en la cafetería hace un rato, estaba con sus hermanos – le dijo el Akimichi, empujándolo ligeramente para que no se quedara parado en la puerta.

Y aunque Shikamaru quiso echar un rápido vistazo para ver si la rubia ya venía, cedió al pequeño empujón de su amigo y avanzó hacia su mesa, la número 3, mientras que Chouji se quedaba en la número 1, la que estaba frente a la de él…

-Nara, te toca dejar tu credencial para que nos den el material - ordenó ni tarda ni perezosa la pelirroja de lentes estilizados que en ausencia de Temari, se había proclamado la representante del equipo… y suspirando, el pelinegro respondió.

-Mendokusai…- pero sin decir más, sacó de la cartera la dichosa credencial y se fue a recoger el material.

Si bien le parecía muy problemático tener que ir hasta el despacho del encargado a dejar la credencial, no podía ir en contra de las ordenes que Sabaku no Temari le había impuesto a sus compañeros de equipo desde el momento en que Deidara sensei los había separado en cuatro grupos de cinco miembros siguiendo la lista de asistencia al inicio del semestre.

-Seguiremos el orden de la lista para turnarnos a recoger el material – había dicho la ojiverde desde aquella primer clase en que se formaron los equipos, según ella para evitar problemas y conflictos, y como ninguno de los otros cuatro estuvieron en desacuerdo, fue así como clase a clase habían estado haciendo…

-¡Shikamaru, déjame que te ayude!- gritó entusiasta Lee que de pronto había aparecido a su lado, sacando al Nara de su ensimismamiento y tomando en el acto el Mechero de Bunsen y los Tubos de Ensayo, mientras su compañero terminaba de llenar la responsiva del material que les prestaban.

Y cuando Shikamaru tomaba en sus manos la charola en donde estaba el resto de los materiales, por poco y éstos se le caen al dar la vuelta y ver entrar a la encargada de grupo, que con la respiración ligeramente agitada entró a toda prisa…

-Profesor en clase – dijo la rubia nada más entrar, y un par de segundos después, Deidara sensei entró al aula con su reluciente bata blanca y todos los que se encontraban sentados, se pusieron de pie para saludarlo.

-Siéntense, ¿tienen ya todos su material?- cuestionó con calma, pasando su vista a las cuatro mesas en donde todo el material que necesitaban ya se encontraba. De igual manera, todos traían puestas sus batas blancas… excepto Temari, quien dado su inusual retrazo apenas y había conseguido entrar.- Bien, vamos a comenzar – dijo, y de inmediato se dirigió al pizarrón frente a las mesas 1 y 2 donde comenzó a escribir…

Sin embargo, Shikamaru que mantenía sus negros ojos fijos en la recién llegada, no le prestó atención al profesor.

-Pensé que no llegabas – le dijo en un murmullo apenas audible para ella, que ocupando el banco a su lado, apenas y lo miró antes de abrocharse la bata.

-Anota lo que está en el pizarrón, no estés perdiendo tiempo – respondió ella, abriendo entonces su mochila para sacar el pequeño libro de prácticas y sacando de las prisas también un libro más… y el pelinegro de inmediato puso su mano sobre él justo a tiempo para evitar que la rubia volviera a guardarlo…

-Dijiste que no lo tenías contigo- le reprochó él al instante, mirándola un tanto confundido: ese era el libro de historia por el que unas horas antes había salido del salón de clases…

-Eso no te importa- respondió también al instante ella, arrebatándole finalmente su libro y levantando de inmediato una de sus manos, lo que podía significar tan sólo una cosa: Deidara sensei había hecho una pregunta que el muchacho ni siquiera había escuchado…

-¿Temari san?- dijo el profesor, volteando a verla y cediéndole la palabra a su alumna, que de inmediato respondió.

-La reacción de las sustancias puede aumentar la presión en cada uno de los tubos de ensaye, lo que puede desencadenar una pequeña explosión si no se tiene cuidado- dijo, y sonriendo, el rubio profesor asintió.

-Un punto más para ti, Temari san – le concedió el satisfecho con la respuesta y volviendo a escribir algunas anotaciones en el pizarrón.

Y olvidándose por un momento del libro de su compañera de equipo, Shikamaru pensó que no era de sorprenderse que a Deidara sensei le gustara aquella respuesta… después de todo, aquel era su tema favorito y el motivo por el cual había elegido estudiar la ingeniería en Química además de su licenciatura en Artes Plásticas.

Según los rumores que se oían en la escuela, Deidara sensei se había inscrito en la Real Academia de las Bellas Artes, buscando convertirse en un famoso escultor, y sin embargo, durante una de sus clases en que uno de sus profesores, poco satisfecho con el resultado de una de sus esculturas, la había derribado convirtiéndola en tan sólo un montón de escombros…y el rubio, al darse cuenta de lo efímero de su arte, de pronto comenzó a interesarse más en las propiedades de todos los materiales y en lo fácil que era volatilizar algo… así que, aún cuando no terminaba su licenciatura en la escuela de Artes, se enroló a la Ingeniería Química de donde no hace mucho se había graduado y con honores…

-¿Alguna duda?- preguntó de pronto el profesor, sacando de nuevo a Shikamaru de su ensimismamiento, y dado que ninguno de los alumnos dijo nada, les dio la indicación y cada uno de los equipos comenzó con el experimento.

-Juugo, ¿puedes encargarte del mechero?- pregunto Temari, quitándole también el encendedor justo a tiempo a Lee, que en una ocasión casi los había hecho explotar a todos al abrir demasiado la llave del gas.

En el acto, el alto pelinaranjo asintió en silencio y le recibió el instrumento antes de proceder a conectarlo a través de la manguera con la llave del gas; mientras tanto, Karin sin esperar que nadie le dijera nada, comenzó a pesar los gramos exactos de las sustancias que requerían para dividirlos y les alcanzaran para los tres experimentos que realizarían, y aunque Shikamaru pensó en ayudarle a medir el resto de las sustancias que también necesitarían, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo menos problemático…

-Yo haré el reporte – dijo antes de que se lo ganaran.

Y sin darle mucha importancia, tanto Temari como Lee, procedieron entonces a ayudarle a Karin, poniendo de una vez los ingredientes dentro de los tubos de ensayo, mientras el profesor los vigilaba a todos desde su escritorio, tranquilo y en silencio, esperando ver que equipo terminaba primero…

Seguramente el número 3, incluso era probable que fuera el 2… porque definitivamente el 4, en donde Ino le había arrebatado a Naruto el mechero de bunsen para dárselo a Sasuke, ni siquiera habían comenzado… y el 1 estaba mas o menos igual aunque ellos no peleaban, más bien esperaban que alguno comenzara a hacer algo…

-No vayas a pasarte con las cantidades Lee, te lo advierto- amenazó Karin, poniendo el primero de los tapones a un tubo de ensayo mientras vigilaba con ojo crítico a su compañero, y Temari por su parte, sujetó con las pinzas dicho tubo, y se lo tendió a Juugo en cuanto hubo puesto la flama azul en el mechero.

-Acércalo con cuidado- le sugirió la ojiverde a su lado, desviando posteriormente la vista hacia la mesa del equipo de al lado, en donde el alboroto que se traían, dejaba en claro que algo iba a salir mal…

-¿Ya agregaste el fosfato de calcio en el segundo tubo? – preguntó de pronto Shikamaru, consiguiendo inmediatamente la atención de Temari, que tras encontrarse con sus oscuros ojos unos segundos, bajó su vista a los tres gramos de dicho material que aún permanecían en donde los había dejado.

-Tenemos que esperar a ver la reacción del primer experimento – respondió en el acto, volviendo de nueva cuenta su atención al tubo de ensaye, que dicho sea de paso, el Nara en ningún momento había mirado…

Se sentía inquieto, no sabía si preocupado, pero de que sentía una especie de incomodidad que le causaba malestar, sí la sentía… y el hecho de que Temari estuviese volteando discretamente y en repetidas ocasiones hacia la mesa de al lado, tan sólo conseguía hacerlo sentir todavía más inquieto…

-¡Shikamaru por atención! – le reprendió en voz baja Karin frente a él, al notar que el vago no estaba tomando notas para el reporte, y volteando también a mirar el dichoso tubo, el Nara asintió.

-Hai, hai…- susurró sin mucho animo, comenzando a escribir en una hoja que las sustancias en el tubo de ensaye habían cambiado de color, además de comenzar a hervir lentamente, comenzando a ejercer una mayor presión…

Y entonces, justo cuando Juugo retiraba el tubo de la flama, Temari gritó.

-¡Cuidado! – dijo la rubia, llamando la atención no sólo del profesor, sino de todo el grupo, que en el acto cerraron con fuerza los ojos y se protegieron el rostro al escuchar un estruendo de cristales rotos y los chillidos de Ino, Kin y Shiho, cuyo experimento había explotado gracias a los pleitos de Sasuke y Naruto, a quienes Deidara sensei de inmediato comenzó a reprender.

_

* * *

_

Kyaaaaaaa! Este capitulo ha sido basado en un hecho real, jajaja xD la verdad, fue hace tantísimo tiempo, que ni siquiera me acuerdo qué era lo que estábamos haciendo en el laboratorio, pero de lo que si me acuerdo, fue de que a los compañeros del equipo de al lado les explotó un tubo de ensaye que manchó el techo y nos asustó a todos jajaja.

_Agradesco enormemente los reviews, {**erotic sensei, nonahere, hiromihyuga, limm, nienna bis, titxu, Temarigothic, kikio03, e immature girl**}, espero que este capitulo les guste, disfruten el fin de semana, gracias nuevamente por leer y no olviden dejar reviews! xD_


	6. Anatomia con Anko sensei

**Capítulo 6.**** Anatomía con Anko sensei.**

Normalmente, la clase de Biología Humana -o Anatomía, como preferían todos llamarla-, solía ser una de las clases más monótonas y aburridas del semestre… aunque había que aceptar que Mitarashi Anko, la titular de la materia que en aquel curso le daba clases al grupo de Shikamaru, en más de una ocasión había conseguido atraer la atención del grupo gracias a su manera tan poco ortodoxa que tenía de darles las clases, así como por sus vestuarios tan provocativos que por extraño que pareciera, conseguía que los muchachos lograran concentrarse en recordar el lugar preciso de cada uno de los músculos o huesos que formaban el cuerpo…

-¿Alguno tienen alguna duda sobre los músculos faciales?- cuestionó la profesora, mirando sonriente al grupo en general una vez termino de dar la explicación y demostración mientras señalaba el poster que en ese mismo momento guardaba. Y como nadie dijo nada, satisfecha de sí misma asintió.- En ese caso, hagan el favor de guardar libros y libretas – ordenó, y como mansos y obedientes corderitos en matadero, el grupo completo obedeció. – Necesito a dos valientes voluntarios que estén dispuestos a mostrarme la ubicación exacta de cada uno de los músculos que vimos – pidió, y como siempre, ninguna mano se levantó… -Oh por favor… no me digan que quieren hacerlo a la mala…- amenazó con disimulación la mujer, mirando casi de forma sádica a sus alumnos mientras con sus manos tomaba la lista de asistencia… y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera leerla, la mano de la jefa de grupo se elevó.

-Anko sensei, me gustaría ser la modelo – propuso la muchacha para sorpresa de algunos de sus compañeros que no se esperaban eso…

-Entonces pasa al frente- le pidió tranquila, volviendo en el acto la mirada al resto del grupo. -¿Quién más quiere pasar?- preguntó, y en el acto la gran mayoría de las manos femeninas se levantaron en lo alto…

Después de todo, para ellas era hasta cierto grado menos bochornoso tocar el rostro de una compañera mujer que el de un compañero hombre… además de que con esto buscaban salvaguardar la integridad de su jefa de grupo, dados los antecedentes hormonales de los chicos que en ocasiones anteriores ya fuera bromeando o no, habían intentado pasarse de listillos… no obstante, a la joven y atractiva profesora así las cosas no le parecían divertidas, así que echando un vistazo general al salón, eligió pronto a su victima masculina…

-Suigetsu, haz el favor de pasar adelante – le llamó la profesora al de dientes afilados, que sin reparos se levantó.

-¡Pero profesora, Suigetsu es un burro y un pervertido!- saltó Sakura en defensa de la jefa de grupo, que fijó al techo su mirada ante la exageración de la pelirrosada.

-Sólo le preguntaré sobre los músculos faciales Sakura, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – le recordó la profesora, sentándose tranquilamente en el borde del escritorio, mientras cruzaba despreocupadamente las piernas, dejándolas ver a través del diminuto short que llevaba a quien fuera capaz de atreverse a mirarlas…

-Si lindura, no hay necesidad de que te pongas celosa… pero si quieres, después de clases puedo tocarte músculos que estoy seguro ni siquiera sabes que tienes... ya sabes, para recompensarte - susurró el muchacho, guiñándole descaradamente un ojo, y ella, entre furiosa y avergonzada, bufó con molestia y se sentó en su lugar cruzándose de brazos y desviando completamente la mirada, balbuceando por lo bajo lo estúpido e idiota que le parecía ese muchacho… y sonriente, la profesora de Anatomía fijo de nuevo su atención en el par de alumnos que ya estaban al frente.

-Músculo parietal – preguntó la profesora, y el de cabellera celeste, observando tranquilamente el rostro de la jefa de grupo, después de unos segundos señaló a la sien de Temari, consiguiendo que tanto la profesora como unos cuantos compañeros de grupo se sonrieran con burla e ironía…- ¿Pusiste atención a la clase, Suigetsu?- preguntó Anko, y el de ojos violaceos, asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto sensei, y estoy completamente seguro de que usted dijo que en este lugar se encontraba el músculo parietal- respondió orgulloso el muchacho, y la pelinegra negó con un suave movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Alguien puede decirle a su compañero porqué su respuesta está mal?- preguntó, y de nuevo muchas de las manos femeninas rápidamente se levantaron…- ¿sí, Shino? - le cedió la palabra al muchacho de lentes oscuros, que aunque no había levantado la mano, no puso objeción en responder.

-No existe un músculo parietal, aunque Suigetsu señaló muy bien la ubicación del hueso parietal - respondió el Aburame para beneplácito de la profesora, y disgusto del Hozuki, que infantilmente se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no es justo, usted fue quien dio el nombre del músculo erróneamente – se quejó el alumno, y dejando escapar una risa burlona, la profesora lo ignoró.

-Ve a tu lugar Suigetsu – le ordenó. – Ahora Shikamaru, pasa tú al frente – pidió tranquilamente la mujer, y en cuanto el pelinegro se puso de pie, Sabaku no Temari dio un paso dispuesta a regresar a su lugar… - Permanezca de pie, Temari san – ordenó al instante la profesora, y aunque por un segundo la rubia pensó en replicar, tan sólo se limitó a asentir y retroceder el paso que había dado, mientras su perezoso compañero con las manos metidas en los bolsillos se dirigía hacia ella… -¿Listo Shikamaru? – preguntó, y el muchacho, dándole la espalda al resto de sus compañeros asintió mientras se ponía de frente a la ojiverde. – Entonces, muéstrame donde está ubicado el músculo de Santorini – le pidió, y Shikamaru, mirando fijamente a su compañera, con suavidad y delicadeza posó un par de dedos por sobre la comisura de los labios de ella, delineando tranquilamente el músculo encargado de hacernos sonreír y respondió…

-Está aquí – indicó con voz queda y pausada, aún cuando su pulso y su corazón se habían agitado ante la sola idea del contacto…- Justo sobre esta área – explicó manteniéndose tranquilo, sin dejar de ver su propio reflejo en las verdes orbes de su compañera, que por un segundo sintió una inexplicable necesidad de desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado…

-¿Y cual es el músculo que rodea la boca?- preguntó de nuevo Anko, y esta vez Shikamaru deslizó sus dedos por el borde de los labios de Sabaku No Temari, que aunque aún quería desviar su vista, se obligó a mantenerla fija…

-Orbicular de labios- respondió tranquilamente el muchacho, desviando por un segundo sus oscuras orbes a los sonrosados labios de la muchacha tan suaves, tan tersos, tan cercanos… y repentinamente tan lejanos, gracias a la campana que de pronto sonaba anunciando el término de aquella clase, consiguiendo en el acto que la rubia de ojos verdes se apartara de su tacto y regresara apresurada a su asiento…

-¡No olviden estudiar y aprenderse bien de memoria el nombre y ubicación de los músculos porque va a estar en el examen! – les recordó por sobre el barullo la profesora, recogiendo también apresurada sus propios libros, sin prestarles más atención a sus muchachos.

Y Shikamaru, que permaneció aún de pie en el lugar en que había estado parado durante un par de segundos, aún sintiendo su corazón acelerado ante aquel cercano contacto, decidió hablar de una buena vez con Temari sobre lo que le estaba preocupando.

-Temari- le llamó quedamente, poniéndose junto al asiento de la muchacha y haciéndose a un lado para dejar a sus compañeros pasar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con poca delicadeza ella, mientras abrochaba aprisa la blanca bata, y echaba un fugaz vistazo en dirección a la puerta, en donde vio a Sai empujando a Naruto para que de una buena vez se saliera… - ¡Sakura, Sai, no olviden que esta semana les toca hacer la limpieza!- les recordó rápidamente a sus compañeros, quienes nada más escucharla, salieron junto al resto de los compañeros, dejándolos casi completamente solos, de no ser por Haku y Juugo que aún en el fondo del salón repasaban en voz baja la ubicación de un par de músculos que la muchachita no lograba tener en claro…

-Temari escucha, yo… - comenzó a hablar el Nara, sintiendo un poco más acelerado su corazón, y la ojiverde, mirando fugazmente el reloj, tomó rápidamente su mochila y apenas lo miró.

-Habla rápido ¿quieres? Se nos está haciendo tarde- le recordó ella, sujetándolo firmemente del brazo para hacerlo avanzar hacia la salida.

-Espera… aún no tengo mi mochila…- trato de detenerse y detenerla él, y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Haku y Juugo que ya venían detrás suyo, la tomaron y se la entregaron.

-Vamos, vamos, todos afuera- insistió la jefa de grupo, mostrándose entre inquieta y ansiosa, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para que sus compañeros salieran.

-Parece que hoy tienes prisa- comentó suspirando Shikamaru, replanteándose entonces la estrategia para poder hablar con ella… y la ojiverde asintió.

-Necesito hablar con Kurenai sensei sobre algo antes de que empiece la clase… por cierto, esta tarde no estudiaremos juntos, pero más te vale que repases lo que vimos hoy cuando estés en tu casa – le pidió y ordenó al mismo tiempo Temari, mirando por un segundo al pelinegro antes de cerrar la puerta del salón de clases… y él, desechando completamente la posibilidad de hablar con ella durante sus reuniones de estudio, se atrevió a investigar mas antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó él, pero ella no le dio una respuesta concreta.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, eso es todo – dijo echándose a andar en dirección al laboratorio, y el Nara, aunque quiso seguirla e insistir, al verla comenzar a correr por los pasillos, suspiró resignado, dejándola momentáneamente partir…

-Mendokusai mujer… ¿porqué tratar contigo es siempre tan problemático…?

* * *

_Uhm…. No se ustedes, pero a mi me da la sensación de que este capitulo me quedó un tanto diferente a como había estado escribiendo los anteriores…_

_¿Será que esta vez narre la clase más hacia el final y no al comienzo? ¿O es que no puse nada de acertijos o suspenso? __Francamente, no sé que pasó, pero a mi como que me gustó jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, sin quitarles más el tiempo, me disculpo por la larga espera y como siempre agradesco a **YyessyY, Nonahere, Maki-chan, Kamiry Hatake, Limm, KaraGabriell, Erotic-S, Kikyo, Immature y a Mina Nara** por el favor de su atención al dejarme sus reviews contándome que no fui la única con accidentes en el laboratorio, jajaja xD _

_Cuídense mucho, les quiero montones, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden dejarme un nuevo review! *O*_


	7. Lunes después de clases

**Capítulo 7****. Lunes después de clases**

Mientras salían del laboratorio andando con paso lento, Shikamaru no podía sacarse de la cabeza que a Temari algo raro le estaba pasando. Sencillamente no podía evitarlo después de como había estado actuando…

-Pero si tú mismo dijiste que ella te trató con normalidad después de la clase de Anatomía - le debatió Chouji, mientras destapaba su penúltima bolsa de papitas del día. Y aunque el Nara le dio la razón, no quitó el dedo del renglón.

-Sí, pero fuera de eso son demasiadas cosas extrañas – comenzó a compartir su teoría con su mejor amigo, recapitulando mentalmente una a una cada situación que lo había estado alertando.

-Yo creo que estás exagerando – comentó a su vez el de huesos anchos, tomando la primera de sus frituras, dispuesto a saciar el antojo que sentía su boca, y su mejor amigo de inmediato le dio la contra.

-No son exageraciones, algo anda mal con ella y voy a averiguarlo – insistió el de coleta. – Si tan sólo de verdad se le hubiera olvidado del libro de Historia, tal vez te daría la razón pero tú sabes que no fue solo eso…

-Sí, sí, ya sé – respondió el Akimichi, accediendo entonces a seguirle el juego, conciente de que si no lo hacía, igual el pelinegro no iba a hablar de nada más…

Y es que Chouji ya sabia que, cuando a Shikamaru se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no cesaba en sus intentos hasta que llegara a la raíz del problema… porque aún cuando su mejor amigo pudiera llegar a ser un flojo desobligado, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser exageradamente obstinado…

-Primero está su actitud sospechosa en Literatura, segundo el no entregar el libro de Historia aún cuando lo tenía en la mochila, y tercero, el hecho de que se salió a mitad del laboratorio de Física aparentemente sin ninguna razón convincente – enumeró una a una las situaciones que el pelinegro ya antes le había enlistado.

Y aunque el Nara estuvo a punto de agregar que también le había parecido sospechoso que durante la clase en el laboratorio de Química, la rubia se hubiera mostrado más interesada en lo que ocurría en la mesa de al lado que en lo que sus compañeros de equipo estaban realizando, la verdad es que prefirió quedarse callado sobre eso y en cambio meditó más respecto a lo ocurrido durante la última hora…

-No pudo haber salido por la reunión semanal que hace el consejo estudiantil en el auditorio, porque de haber sido eso entonces Neji también debería haber salido – acotó el muchacho, deteniéndose junto a su amigo justo delante de los lockers para poder guardar cada uno su respectiva bata blanca y evitar de ésta manera olvidarla para cuando la ocuparan.

-¿No habrá sido alguna cosa del club de natación?- preguntó tratando de aportar algo a la conversación el Akimichi, y de nuevo Shikamaru negó.

-Hinata también forma parte de ese club y no parecían estar enterada de nada – descartó también esa idea. – Tal vez le haya pasado algo grave a uno de sus hermanos – pensó de pronto, cerrando su locker y comenzando a buscar alrededor al par de susodichos sin resultados…

-Kankuro está bien, hace un rato lo vi en el pasillo tratando de coquetear infructuosamente con Tenten – descartó con una sonrisa Chouji, encontrando de alguna manera aquella información como algo divertido. – Francamente, dudo mucho que él estuviera tan campante si a Gaara le hubiera pasado algo – comentó, echando por tierra toda aquella teoría. Y suspirando, el Nara cerró su locker y se recargó sobre él mientras miraba algo frustrado hacia el techo…

-Mendokusai Chouji… ¿porqué son las mujeres tan problemáticas? - se quejó entonces el muchacho, y su amigo, dando por terminada la charla, se comió la última papita que tenía antes de cerrar también la puerta de su locker.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad, ya sabes como son las chicas – trató de animarlo mientras le daba un par de reconfortantes palmadas en el hombro.- Un día son todas unas fierecillas, y al otro, un dulce pan de Dios – le explicó sin la necesidad de entrar en más comparativos, y asintiendo, el otro de nuevo suspiró.

-Sí, después de todo tal vez tengas razón – cedió un poco Shikamaru.

Y dado que aquel día el Akimichi tenía prácticas con el club de judo al cual pertenecía, el par de mejores amigos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos contarios, dejando al pelinegro de nueva cuenta solo con sus cavilaciones, cayendo en cuenta de que por primera vez desde hacía cinco semanas, mismas que tenía quedándose hasta tarde para estudiar junto con Temari, por fin podía regresar temprano a casa y descansar…

Así que, esbozando una media sonrisa que más que de gusto parecía de resignación, y andando con su paso lento mientras metía ambas manos en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón, el atractivo pelinegro caminó rumbo a la salida del colegio, tratando de no pensar más en la rubia que desde hacía mucho lo traía babeando, repitiéndose una y otra vez que, aunque él quisiera, aquella tarde ella no iba a estar esperándolo bajo la sombra de aquel viejo árbol en que durante aquel tiempo habían acordado como su punto de reunión…

Más sin embargo, mientras más se encaminaba en dirección a la salida, con más claridad distinguía el dichoso árbol que estaba junto a la puerta por la que entraban, y más fácil distinguía la femenina silueta de la dichosa rubia, que sin el suéter escolar puesto, se encontraba de pie junto al árbol, mirando distraída hacia las ramas que se encontraban en la parte superior… e inevitablemente, Nara Shikamaru no pudo evitar detener abruptamente sus pasos y contraer ligeramente el entrecejo en una clara muestra de desconcierto…

¿Qué estaba haciendo Sabaku no Temari ahí parada junto al árbol, si ella misma le había dicho que este día no iban a poder estudiar juntos…?

E instantáneamente, antes de que él pudiera siquiera avanzar un solo paso más o siquiera articular una sola palabra, escuchó claramente como alguien la llamaba…

Una voz masculina, que tanto llamó la atención de la muchacha que inmediatamente volteó hacia su espalda, como también consiguió la completa atención del Nara, cuya mandíbula tembló, y su semblante siempre serio al instante se tensó…

A ese tipo lo conocía y no tenía la menor duda de quien se suponía que era.

Porque ese chico… no. Ese muchacho alto y pelirrojo con pinta de supermodelo, que sonreía despreocupadamente a la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia ella con paso lento y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un corto beso en la mejilla, era nada más y nada menos que el siempre galante Akasuna no Sasori, una especie de artista frustrado que desde hacía meses pretendía a la hermosa Sabaku no Temari, que no tenía idea de las pervertidas intenciones del pelirrojo que aunque aparentaba tener su misma edad, en realidad les llevaba más de diez años de ventaja, y que seguramente lo único que buscaba era aprovecharse de la chica para después no volver a verla jamás…

Y apretando con furia reprimida ambas manos formando sus puños, Nara Shikamaru tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos durante unos segundos, antes de obligarse a sí mismo a respirar profundo y a pensar con mayor claridad qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora para rescatarla de las garras de aquel maniático sexual…

* * *

_Y para las que no le encontraban la trama a todo este asunto, pues ya por fin aquí les va algo de eso para que tengan en que pensar, jajaja xD_

_De todo corazón, agradesco enormemente a todas aquellas personas que han ido leyendo este fict, y todavía más les agradesco a las que me dejaron review: {**maki chan, kamiry hatake, karagabrielle, nonahere, cristal, mina nara, hiromi, YyessyY, oonigiri**}, a ustedes les dedico este capitulo que espero les guste mucho! nOn_

_Ahora si, sin nada más que decir me despido, deseandoles a todos un maravilloso y genial fin de semana! Les mando un abrazo fuerte de mi parte, cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo por aquí... y no se olviden de dejar review! xD_


	8. Martes antes de clases

_Capitulo dedicado a **Oonigiri, Cristal, Nonahere, Erotic, Hiromi, Mina, Mei y YyessyY** que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado n.n_

_Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo el nuevo capitulo... disfrutenlo! nOn_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Martes, antes de clases.**

Aquella mañana, Shikamaru llegó muy temprano a sus clases… y no precisamente porque la materia que tomaría a primera hora lo requiriera.

No, más bien, aquello que había logrado que Nara Shikamaru, el chico más perezoso de toda la clase se levantara más temprano de lo normal y acudiera llegara a tomar la primera hora de las tres clases continuas que tenían de computación, había sido nada más y nada menos que la inquietud que desde el día anterior le había invadido la mente, absorbiéndolo de tal manera que prácticamente el muchacho no pudo hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera pensar en la causa de aquella terrible y tortuosa inquietud… y que era nada más y nada menos que Sabaku no Temari, la problemática jefa de grupo que aún no se encontraba presente frente al aula y laboratorio de computación tal y como el pelinegro esperaba…

Y gruñendo ante la perspectiva de tener que permanecer ahí esperándola durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo, Shikamaru susurró por lo bajo un fastidiado _mendokusai_ mientras resignado avanzaba con paso lento hacia el fondo del pasillo, en donde ya algunas de sus compañeras se habían reunido junto al ventanal adyacente a la puerta del laboratorio de cómputo, buscando tener la mejor vista para poder ser las primeras en presenciar la entrada triunfal de Sasuke Uchiha a la escuela…

-¡He dicho que te quites, frentona!- gritó Ino Yamanaka sin pudor alguno, jaloneando a su eterna rival del brazo para tratar de apartarla aunque infructuosamente.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que de ninguna manera Inocerda!, ¡yo llegué aquí primero!- replicó la del pelo rosa, aferrándose con la mano libre a su lugar frente al ventanal y tratando de empujar a la platinada de una patada… también sin conseguirlo.

-¡¿Pueden guardar silencio las dos de una maldita vez? ¡Con sus gritos no puedo concentrarme en admirar el momento en que Sasuke entre!- les reprendió al instante una furiosa pelirroja, desviando ligeramente la mirada del horizonte para clavarla sobre sus dos compañeras, que contrario a lo que Karin les había pedido, elevaron el volumen de sus gritos y esta vez se dedicaron a fastidiarla a propósito…

Y suspirando, Shikamaru optó por mantenerse a una distancia prudente de las chicas, quedándose a unos pasos del mismo ventanal aunque apoyando la espalda contra la pared opuesta a su salón, dispuesto a esperar también el momento en que Sabaku no Temari cruzara la puerta principal de la escuela…

-O… ohaiyo, Shikamaru san – escuchó de pronto una suave voz, y aunque al principio creyó que se lo había imaginado, al desviar la vista hacia el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que aquella frágil voz pertenecía a Shiho, quien con sus lentes de fondo de botella lo miraban fijamente, ligeramente sonrojada… y él, esbozando una cordial sonrisa, le respondió el saludo.

-Ohaiyo, Shiho- le saludó él tranquilo.

-Es… la primera vez que vienes a la clase de siete en el laboratorio – le dijo de inmediato ella, sacándole plática, y el Nara, manteniendo su mirada sobre ella durante unos instantes por mera cortesía, le respondió antes de regresar sus oscuras orbes en dirección del ventanal.

-Tengo algunas prácticas de retrazo – le dijo sin darle la menor importancia al hecho, mientras que ella, en cambio, avanzó un par de pasos hasta colocarse frente a él, entusiasmada…

-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte- le ofreció la muchacha, abrazando con mayor fuerza el maletín con sus útiles escolares, obstruyéndole parcialmente la vista de la ventana a Shikamaru… que aunque tras unos segundos en silencio, se resignó y suspiró.

-¿Las has terminado todas ya?- preguntó sin verdadero interés el muchacho, paseando su vista de los lentes de la muchacha hacia la ventana, pensando en lo problemático que sería pedirle que se moviera aunque fuera unos centímetros…

Y aunque ella le respondió que en efecto ya había terminado todas las prácticas, las voces de Sakura, Ino y Karin que llamaban desde lo lejos y a gritos al recién llegado Sasuke, consiguieron no sólo que el Nara no escuchara nada de lo que decía, sino que además le arrebataron por completo el contacto visual del de la coleta, que tras ver al trío de féminas durante uno o dos segundos, dirigió su atención al lado opuesto del pasillo al escuchar los pasos de Hyuuga Neji, el subjefe de grupo que con la seriedad de siempre, se acercó a sus compañeras para pedirles un poco de orden, aunque sin realmente conseguirlo…

Después de todo, a pesar de su porte que exigía respeto, además de su estricto carácter, el pálido castaño no contaba con la agresividad de Sabaku no Temari, que de estar presente en aquel edificio ya les hubiera gritado a ese trío de escandalosas y las habría mandado a callar…

-Son tan problemáticas…- susurró con descuido Shikamaru, no pudiendo contener una diminuta sonrisa al imaginar a la jefa de grupo reprendiendo al trío de féminas…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó al instante Shiho sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sabiendo perfectamente bien a quién se refería el muchacho pero preguntando de todas maneras con la intención de volver a captar su atención… y justo cuando el Nara de nueva cuenta la miró, una suave voz a espaldas del muchacho lo hizo de nuevo voltear…

-Ohayo Shikamaru kun, Shiho san- se escuchó de pronto la suave voz de Hinata, y el Nara, al ver aparecer a su lado a la muchacha por quien sentía cierto grado de simpatía gracias a su carácter dulce y suave, sonrió ligeramente y le devolvió el saludo.

-Ohayo Hinata- le saludó con displicencia, haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza, esperando a que fuera ella quien le hiciera más amena la espera a la de anteojos, para él poderse dedicar a observar silencioso a través del ventanal… lo cual, dicho sea de paso, hizo en el momento preciso en que la dueña de sus desvelos apareció frente al árbol de la entrada, en compañía de tres compañeros que aquella mañana la escoltaban…

Y aunque al Nara no le sorprendía verla entrar compañía de dos de aquellos muchachos, que sabía de antemano eran los hermanos de la de coletas, el tercero sí que lo desconcertó puesto que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Uzumaki Naruto, quien encima de todo, parecía estar llevando la mochila de la rubia… y de alguna manera, aquello lo incomodó.

Después de todo, aún cuando él sabía ella que se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los compañeros de grupo, la verdad era que Temari no era precisamente de esas chicas que están acompañadas siempre por una o dos amigas…

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, la verdad era que Shikamaru siempre la había considerado del tipo solitario, de esas chicas que van ellas solas a su propio ritmo y sin compañía… y si alguna vez se le llegaba a ver al lado de alguien, era sin duda alguno de sus dos hermanos, e inclusive él mismo se sabía dueño de aquel privilegio al tener la excusa de que irían a estudiar… así que con toda razón, al ver de pronto a la ojiverde en compañía de Naruto la inquietud que desde la tarde anterior tenía se incrementó…

-Mendokusai- gruñó inconscientemente el muchacho, apartándose casi con brusquedad de la pared en que había permanecido apoyado, pero no con la intención de acercarse hacia el ventanal, sino al rumbo contrario, tomando por sorpresa a sus dos compañeras, especialmente a Shiho, que tras la impresión inicial, de inmediato lo llamó.

-Shi… ¡Shikamaru san la clase está por comenzar!- se aventuró a decir la de anteojos esperando a que volviera, y sin embargo el de coleta pareció ni siquiera haberla escuchado…

Después de todo, en aquel momento lo que menos le importaba al Nara era si la clase estaba por comenzar o no. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como ir y asegurarse de que lo que había visto no había sido más que un error, tal vez incluso una pequeña broma que su paranoico subconsciente le había jugado… aunque él sabía perfectamente bien, que no había manera de que se hubiese equivocado…

Porque Shikamaru no era ciego, ¡caray! Ni siquiera miope o astigmático como para decir que había visto mal… pero aún así, en aquellos caóticos momentos, en lo único que el Nara pensaba era en buscar de inmediato a Temari y nada más…

O por lo menos aquellas habían sido sus intenciones hasta que al llegar al pie de las escaleras por poco y choca con Chouji, su mejor amigo, que sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su compañero, tan sólo atinó a preguntar…

-¿Shikamaru…? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas?- dijo inocentemente el de huesos anchos, formulándole una pregunta que hasta el momento el pelinegro no se había hecho, y que nada más escucharla lo hizo detenerse a reflexionar…

Porque, ahora que lo pensaba… exactamente, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?, se cuestionó a sí mismo, razonando más allá de ese primer impulso que tuvo de salir del edificio y pensando más exactamente en qué se supone que iba a decirle a Sabaku no Temari en cuanto la viera de frente… y aquello lo hizo suspirar.

-Mendokusai – balbuceó finalmente el meditabundo muchacho, conciente de que no podía simplemente llegar junto a ella y reclamar… - Hacerlo sería absurdo – se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta del ridículo por el cual estuvo a punto de pasar…

Y antes de que el Nara abriera la boca y dijera nada, a espaldas del Akimichi se escuchó la ruidosa y estruendosa voz de Uzumaki Naruto, que captando la atención de ambos, los hizo voltear justo en el momento preciso en que aparecía en las escaleras en compañía de Temari, dándole de inmediato a Chouji la respuesta a lo que Shikamaru había estado a punto de ir a hacer…

-¡…y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado a Gama chan en casa, dattebayo! – prácticamente gritaba el ojiazul, haciendo un amplio movimiento con sus manos, caminando a medio paso rezagado de la rubia, que negando con un suave movimiento de cabeza, le respondió.

-Para la próxima asegúrate de llevar el dinero antes de pedir tanto ramen. No dudo que nos pagues, pero por tu descuido he descompletado lo de la mesada – le reprendió suavemente ella, deteniéndose en el descanso a mitad de las escaleras para mirarle ceñuda, y sonriéndose avergonzado, el Uzumaki se rascó distraídamente la cabeza.

-Gomenasai Temari chan, ¡prometo que no va a volver a suceder!- dijo casi con un poco más de entusiasmo, y al ver a la de coletas sonreír ligeramente, Shikamaru sintió de nuevo aquella punzada de celos que cuando la vio saludando a Sasori la tarde anterior…

-Más te vale- le amenazó tranquilamente ella, ajena al público que la observaba, y sin embargo, poco antes de reemprender su camino, por mera inercia levantó la mirada, y al encontrarse con los negros ojos de Shikamaru puestos sobre ella, aquella efímera sonrisa que le había regalado al rubiales, se congeló en sus labios… - Shikamaru… - balbuceó sorprendida ella, y el pelinegro, manteniéndose completamente serio, le saludó.

-Ohayo – dijo, y como Chouji intuía que su mejor amigo requeriría de cierta privacidad, rápidamente improvisó…

-¡Oi, Naruto! ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería por unas papas? Según me dijeron, ya hay unas con sabor a ramen – dijo el de huesos anchos, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras y agarrando al rubiales del brazo para llevárselo…

-¡Chouji espera, él lleva mi mochila!- gritó la jefa de grupo haciendo ademán de detenerlos, y sin embargo el Akimichi fue inesperadamente más rápido y desapareció arrastrando al otro que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Déjalos, seguro llegan antes que el maestro – sugirió tranquilamente Shikamru, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras y aunque ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, el muchacho, inquieto como estaba, la interrumpió. – No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con Naruto – le dijo, sin poder mantener a raya esos celos suyos que repentinamente estaban aflorando, y aunque ella bien pudo haberle dicho que aquello no le importaba, simplemente le respondió aunque un tanto de mala gana.

-Es muy buen amigo de Gaara, además somos prácticamente vecinos- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia al detalle, desviando la mirada escaleras abajo, considerando incluso ir detrás de sus compañeros para recuperar sus pertenencias…

-¿Entonces no es la primera vez que llegan juntos a la escuela?- preguntó entonces el Nara, queriendo sonar lo menos interesado posible, a pesar de saber que el solo hecho de preguntar lo estaba delatando; y aunque Temari lo miró entonces de forma escrutadora, casi como si estuviera evaluándolo a él o a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de responderle, al escuchar pasos al pie de las escaleras, le cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación.

-Es el profesor, anda no te quedes ahí parado y vamos al laboratorio – dijo, y sin esperarlo, la rubia de cuatro coletas subió el último tramo de las escaleras, dejando a Shikamaru quizás un poco más frustrado…


	9. Computación con Kabuto sense

**Capítulo 9. Computación con Kabuto sensei.**

La clase de Computación, era sin duda una de las clases que a muchos en el salón de Shikamaru les gustaba… aunque no precisamente porque los temas vistos fueran interesantes, y mucho menos por causa de lo excelente que era el profesor en turno.

Porque bueno, a decir verdad, ni la materia en sí, ni el profesor eran el motivo por el cual la clase gustara. Más bien, lo que a la gran mayoría del grupo le gustaba de aquella clase, era que podían pasarse las primeras tres horas de cada martes, que era lo que duraba la clase, haciendo lo que se les diera su regalada gana en la computadora que al inicio del semestre les había sido asignada, sin tener que preocuparse de que Kabuto sensei les dijera nada… cosa que en ocasiones, a algunos les hacía dudar sobre las capacidades de enseñanza que poseía el susodicho… y que dicho sea de paso, la gran mayoría -tanto de estudiantes como de profesores- consideraban hasta cierto punto como alguien bastante raro…

-¿Alguien trajo la tarea de esta semana?- preguntó el profesor mirando a los últimos alumnos rezagados dirigirse hacia su lugar correspondiente, con una sonrisa que denotaba la esperanza que tenía puesta sobre sus estudiantes, al tiempo que cerraba tranquilamente la puerta del laboratorio de computación e investigación… y en el acto, la gran mayoría de estudiantes que ya se habían instalado en sus mesas de trabajo, comenzaron a revolver las cosas en sus mochilas, buscando el reporte que les había dejado…

-¿Había tarea?- se escuchó en un susurro la voz de Naruto, que mirando contrariado a sus compañeros, al sentir la mirada del profesor sobre él, sin siquiera sentarse en su lugar, comenzó a revolver también el contenido de su mochila nervioso, mientras los primeros estudiantes se acercaban tranquilamente a Kabuto sensei para entregar sus tareas…

-¿Y para qué sigues buscando si ni siquiera sabías que la tarea existía?- le preguntó en voz alta y con descaro Sai desde su asiento en primera fila, en donde gracias a su apellido, le había tocado estar sentado.

Y aunque al ojiazul, en uno de sus arranques de impulsividad, se vio tentado a gritarle a su compañero unas cuantas cosas - o como mínimo a hacerle unas cuantas señas obscenas -, al ver que la jefa de grupo, estratégicamente sentada justo frente a él, se giraba ligeramente sobre su asiento para pedirle le devolviera la mochila que el rubio todavía no le había entregado, éste se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer tranquilo y silencioso, entregándole su mochila, para después dirigirle una fulminante mirada al pelinegro que con una sonrisa en el rostro lo ignoró y fue a entregar su reporte al maestro, que tras el último reporte recibido, espero a que todos tomaran asiento y volvió a hablarle al grupo.

-Muy bien, como ya todos saben, el periodo de entrega para el trabajo de evaluación bimestral se está acercando – les recordó tranquilamente el sensei, paseando la mirada por las tres filas en que sus estudiantes estaban alfabéticamente acomodados… – y aunque hasta ahora nadie ha tenido duda de nada, los exhorto a que se acerquen a mi en dado caso que se encuentren ante un problema con el trabajo ¿de acuerdo?- les preguntó, y al unísono, los 20 alumnos le respondieron a tono con un: _sí, Kabuto sensei_, que se consiguió la aprobación del profesor que entonces agregó: - Muy bien, pues entonces a trabajar – los animó, y con una sonrisa indulgente en su cara, el profesor se acomodó los lentes, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar uno a uno los trabajos que sus alumnos le habían entregado, volviéndose totalmente ajeno a ellos, que tanto se ponían a trabajar, o se ponían a perder el tiempo frente al computador, aparentemente sin que a nadie le importara …

Y Shikamaru, que nada más accionar el monitor de su computadora se conectó a la red grupal, ubicó en la lista de sus compañeros el nombre de su mejor amigo, y dando doble clic sobre él, le mando un breve mensaje en que le solicitaba de su ayuda para algo…

-¿Es sobre Temari?- escribió Chouji desde el comienzo de la fila, justamente tres asientos más delante de Shikamaru, que de inmediato le respondió.

-Si, quiero que me ayudes a investigar algo – le dijo no entrando en muchos detalles, al tiempo que echaba una discreta mirada a su alrededor.

A ambos lados, tanto Haku como Karin se encontraban absortas en las pantallas de su respectivo ordenador, al parecer la primera batallando con la búsqueda de información en el explorador, y la otra editando alguna de las fotografías de Uchiha Sasuke que quien sabe de donde había sacado…

-Naruto y Temari viven cerca el uno del otro, - le escribió el de huesos anchos, y segundos después, agregó: - no es poco común que llegasen juntos, así que no le des tanta importancia a eso, para ella no es algo especial –le animó el de huesos anchos desde su lugar, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos alebrestados de su amigo, que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de otro, encontró aquel comentario como algo sumamente preocupante e irritante…

Después de todo, ahora no sólo tenía la preocupación de lo que había visto la tarde anterior con Temari, sino que además, ahora tenía que empezar a desconfiar del rubiales, de quien a pesar de lo que Chouji dijera, el Nara había comenzado a sospechar…

Así que, dispuesto a compartir con su mejor amigo su opinión al respecto, al echar un vistazo por sobre su hombro derecho y notar que la jefa de grupo, que estaba sentada en la fila de atrás, justo detrás de Karin, parecía no estar haciendo absolutamente nada más que mirar por la ventana, reconsiderando sus opciones, sin pensarlo mucho, cerró la ventana de conversación del Akimichi, y dando doble clic sobre el nombre de la jefa de grupo, se atrevió a hablar con ella…

-¿Terminaste ya el trabajo de investigación?- le preguntó buscando de aquella manera comenzar a hacerle plática y sacar después el tema de su preocupación a colación..

Después de todo, no era tan valiente como para preguntarle directamente qué era lo que había estado haciendo la tarde anterior con ese pelirrojo idiota que se la había llevado, y mucho menos insistirle sobre el asunto de su llegada a la escuela en compañía de Naruto… y ella, tras unos segundos que al pelinegro le parecieron eternos, le respondió con una amenaza.

-Por tu bien, espero que tú hayas terminado el tuyo vago – leyó Shikamaru, esbozando una media sonrisa que se moría por mostrarle a ella… y sin embargo, conteniendo sus deseos de voltear a mirarla aunque fuera de reojo, se mantuvo con la oscura vista fija en el monitor mientras escribió.

-Me hacen falta las estadísticas, lo cual es sin duda tu culpa, mujer problemática – le dijo, tomándose su tiempo antes de enviar aquella incriminante respuesta, que si bien consiguió que Temari arqueara sus dos cejas, no la intimidó.

-¿Y de cuando acá tu pereza es mi culpa?- preguntó de inmediato ella, y aunque Shikamaru consideró decirle que lo era desde que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y no podía sacársela de la cabeza, apegándose a su plan, le respondió:

-Desde que me obligas a estudiar todas las tardes contigo y me quitas mi valioso tiempo – le dijo, esperando que la de coletas picara el anzuelo… y dado el carácter orgulloso de la ojiverde, ésta irremediablemente cayó.

-¡Pero si ayer tuviste toda la tarde libre! ¿Acaso no hiciste nada de provecho?– escribió ella, bufando indignada y tecleando con un poco más de fuerza y brusquedad innecesaria sobre las teclas, dándole entonces al muchacho la oportunidad de preguntar lo que tanto anhelaba…

-Hice algunas cosas además de dormir y comer… ¿y tú?, ¿hiciste algo interesante?- le preguntó conciente de que tal vez ella lo tomaría por indiscreto y le respondería que eso no le importaba nada… y sin embargo, tras tomarse su tiempo, Temari sincera le respondió.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… pero los detalles no son de tu incumbencia, metiche – leyó casi consternado Shikamaru, incrédulo del descaro de la ojiverde al restregarle en la cara que, en apariencia, se lo había pasado increíblemente bien… y conteniendo nuevamente las ganas de voltear y mirarla, además de los deseos de insinuarle que sabía con quién había estado, el Nara consideró todas sus opciones antes de volver a lanzarle una nueva carnada… aunque ésta era mucho más arriesgada…

-En ese caso, tal vez deberíamos suspender el estudio de hoy, a lo mejor puedes hacer algo igual o más interesante que lo de ayer- le sugirió, desviando la vista hacia el profesor que seguía en lo suyo, apenas mirándolo durante unos segundos, los suficientes para encontrar en su ventana el nuevo mensaje de Temari que aunque le proporcionó un ligero alivio, no le quitó del todo la preocupación…

-Ni lo sueñes vago, tú y yo tenemos que estudiar mucho antes del festival. Después de eso, ya veré yo que hacer – le escribió. Y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera agregar algo más, la rubia de coletas cerró sesión y poniéndose de pie, se acercó al escritorio de Kabuto sensei como si fuera a preguntarle algo…

* * *

_Gracias a Dios, ya tenía el capítulo terminado y listo para publicar!_

_Y lo digo más que nada porque esta semana ha sido completamente caótica, desde visitas al doctor, hasta exámenes de inglés en los cuales por primera vez no espero mucho poder pasar... pero ya será lo que Dios diga, y yo no me estreso ni me agüito, no señor!_

_Así que bueno, agradeciendo a **Nonahere, Mitchel0420 y Pecado Rojo** por el review del capitulo anterior, me despido esperando que éste capítulo tmb les guste, ya me dirán ustedes después, jejeje._

_Cuidense mucho, portense como deseeis, y nos leemos después! bye bye nOn_


	10. Deportes con Gai sensei

**Capítulo 10. Deportes con Gai sensei.**

Saliendo del aula de computación junto a sus compañeros de grupo para tomar la siguiente clase, Shikamaru mantenía una discreta vigilancia sobre Sabaku no Temari, que durante las tres horas de clase había estado frente a su computadora con su sesión en la red como desconectada…

Y aunque él sabía que aquello no era algo personal, porque normalmente Temari solía desconectar su computadora de la red para evitar que cualquiera ingresara a sus archivos, lo cierto era que aquella mañana, el Nara no podía quitarse la sensación de que la ojiverde lo había estado evitando…

Porque eso era lo que había hecho al encontrárselo en medio de las escaleras al llegar, y también lo había hecho al desconectar su computadora de la red sin darle tiempo a él de decirle nada más…

Así que, tras haber pasado prácticamente las tres horas de la clase de computación pensando en la mejor y más factible estrategia para saber de una vez por todas qué demonios era lo que le estaba pasando a Temari, incluida su relación con el idiota de Sasori y el escandaloso de Naruto, Shikamaru se había decidido finalmente a apegarse al plan de no quitarle el ojo de encima a la muchacha y recaudar toda la información posible antes de tomar una decisión precipitada…

Aunque ciertamente, sabía que durante la siguiente hora su vigilancia iba a ser un tanto complicada dado que Deportes, que era la clase que estaba por comenzar, era impartida por el excéntrico y siempre hiperactivo Gai sensei, que vistiendo su traje de deportes color verde pasto se encontraba dando saltos frente a los vestidores, animándolos a todos a voz de grito a andar más rápido y cambiarse lo antes posible para empezar la clase y hacer que sus llamas de la juventud ardieran intensamente… aunque no a todos les entusiasmaba la idea.

Después de todo, Gai sensei con toda esa energía desbordando a borbotones de su ser era uno de los profesores de educación física más exigentes en todo el colegio, poniéndoles siempre ridículas metas que si no cumplían de forma satisfactoria, eran de inmediato suplidas e incrementadas por un nuevo ejercicio cada vez más absurdo e imposible que el anterior… y aunque pocas veces el grupo por completo lograba las metas, Gai sensei nunca se enfadaba con ellos, lo cual llevaba a Shikamaru a pensar que el profesor lo hacía apropósito para burlarse y divertirse a costa de ellos…

-¡Gai sensei, Gai sensei! ¿Seguiremos entrenando para incrementar nuestra resistencia, o tal vez será la velocidad? – preguntó con entusiasmo Rock Lee, quizás el único chico en todo el grupo de Shikamaru al que la clase de deportes verdaderamente entusiasmaba…

Y aunque la gran mayoría del grupo, quienes al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero de cejas pobladas si bien no se detuvieron, al menos si redujeron al mínimo sus pasos: si bien no les entusiasmaba el saber qué harían ese día, por lo menos querían saber qué clase de tortura era la que les esperaba…

-Tenía planeado algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y flexibilidad – dijo meditativo el maestro, llevándose la mano derecha al mentón en pose pensativa, mientras apoyaba su codo sobre su otra mano y los chicos, aunque haciendo una mueca, suspiraron aliviados…

Si bien los ejercicios de estiramiento y flexibilidad que solían realizar eran en general complicados, al menos no les dejaban sin aliento y con los músculos completamente adoloridos…

-… aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que podemos dedicarnos a resistencia y velocidad, sí, con el festival deportivo tan cerca creo que es una mejor idea – anunció al cabo de un segundo el profesor…

Y los chicos, pegando el grito en el cielo, comenzaron con los reclamos, exigiéndole a maestro que no cambiara los ejercicios que tenía planeados, que estaba bien si no los ponía aquel día a correr… y aunque Shikamaru, por un segundo consideró en quedarse ahí junto al resto del grupo, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijeran haría cambiar de opinión a su profesor, tras confirmar que Temari no se encontraba ya por ahí, se dirigió hacia los vestidores de los chicos a cambiarse, pensando todavía en la mejor manera de obtener toda la información que necesitaba…

Y, aunque la idea de instalar cámaras de seguridad en torno a la casa de la rubia era tan tentadora como la opción de contratar a un investigador privado eran sumamente tentadoras, dado el bajo presupuesto de que disponía gracias a su más bien escasa mesada, pronto tuvo que desechar ambas ideas, limitándose a pensar en los otros problemáticos pero gratuitos métodos de investigación…

Aunque, claro, de gratuitos sólo tendrían el costo, porque según sus cálculos, el gasto de tiempo y esfuerzo dedicados a la observación y búsqueda de datos, a la larga le iba a salir muy muy caro…

-Tsk… mendokusai – gruñó frustrado, deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos al fondo de los vestuarios, yendo a detenerse justo frente a su compartimento asignado…

Quizás si tuviera el valor de hablar con Temari directo a la cara, preguntándole sin rodeos qué se traía con Sasori y con Naruto, tal vez podría ahorrarse tiempo y esfuerzo, pensó abriendo su casillero…

Aunque claro, conociéndola como él la conocía, ya sabía que aunque él se armara de valor, ella probablemente no soltaría prenda, se dijo a si mismo, y bufó. Sí, preguntarle directamente a la ojiverde lo que sucedía, sería una completa pérdida de tiempo, sin duda alguna razonó… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si hablara con Naruto la cosa podría salir mejor…

Después de todo, el hiperactivo rubio era algo así como su amigo, así que podría preguntarle de forma casual sobre su relación con la Sabaku No… y Naruto sería sincero, por supuesto. Con lo hablador y boquiflojo que era, sería una buena fuente de información, se dijo, y esbozando una sonrisa siguió desabrochando botón tras botón, sintiéndose cada vez más convencido de su nuevo plan de acción…

Porque sí, sin duda alguna, hablar directamente con Naruto era hasta el momento su mejor opción, se convenció a si mismo mientras doblaba y guardaba la camisa en el casillero y comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón… aunque la parte de Sasori era otro asunto que difícilmente solucionaría con la misma facilidad concluyó mientras se sacaba los zapatos y terminaba de quitarse el pantalón…

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Ya estás listo? – la voz de Chouji, escuchándose al final del pasillo en que el pelinegro estaba, abruptamente lo hizo regresar a la realidad… y aunque el Nara hizo una mueca de desagrado al haber sido interrumpido en mitad de su meditación, exhalando un suspiro mientras recogía su pantalón, tranquilamente asintió.

-Sólo me pongo los zapatos – le dijo, y poniéndose nuevamente el calzado, dobló su ropa y sin más se encaminó hacia el pasillo junto a su amigo, que absteniéndose de comer la bolsa de papas reglamentaria, pronto se encaminó a su lado en dirección a las canchas mientras el resto de sus compañeros se quejaban mientras se cambiaban...

-¿Y estás preparado ya para la tortura que se nos viene? – preguntó Chouji, sonando increíblemente desanimado… y aunque a Shikamaru tampoco le hacía ni una pizca de gracia, resignado le respondió…

-No hay manera de que nadie se prepare lo suficiente para una clase con Gai sensei – le dijo, aunque sonriendo de medio lado…

-Si, tienes razón… aunque si se lo pidieras a Temari, estoy seguro de que te entrenaría – le dijo con un toque de gracia, señalando con un suave movimiento de su cabeza a la rubia de ojos verdes que trotando alrededor de las canchas vistiendo su pequeño short verde de deportes junto a la blanca playera que le quedaba ligeramente holgada, pasó a un par de metros sin escucharlos… y aunque la sonrisa de Shikamaru por un segundo se hizo más intensa, al recordar la escena presenciada la tarde anterior, y ver a Naruto corriendo detrás de ella, pronto su buen humor se esfumó… -¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué pasa, porqué te detienes? – nuevamente Chouji interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose también aunque un par de pasos más adelantado…, y aunque el Nara bien hubiera podido mantenerse callado, suspirando, lo puso al corriente de la situación…

-Ayer vi a Temari con alguien – le dijo, y sin darle vueltas al asunto agregó: - fue saliendo de clases, estaba con Sasori…

-¿Sasori? ¿El escorpión de la arena? – cuestionó a su vez el Akimichi, no pudiendo evitar la sorpresa en el tono de su voz… y Shikamaru, echando a andar, asintió.

-Los vi abrazándose, y ya sabrás que no me causó la menor gracia – le confesó con amargura en su voz… y aunque Chouji asintió con comprensión, midiendo sus palabras, lentamente preguntó…

-Así que… ¿ver a Temari llegar con Naruto esta mañana ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso? – se quiso el de huesos anchos asegurar… y aunque Shikamaru se tomó unos segundos en silencio, suspirando finalmente asintió.

-Supongo, realmente Naruto no me preocupa tanto – le dijo, y agregó: - sin embargo, Sasori es otro asunto… necesitaré tu ayuda para investigarlo – le dijo, y aunque el de huesos anchos hubiera podido negarse, sabiendo que con su ayuda o sin ella, Shikamaru iba a poner en marcha lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, exhalando un profundo suspiro, Chouji tranquilamente asintió.

-Vale, ¿qué hay que hacer? – preguntó, pero aunque su mejor amigo le dio una de sus medias sonrisas agradecidas, al escuchar la voz del profesor alentándolos a que comenzaran con sus ejercicios de calentamiento para que pudieran comenzar a correr, ambos decidieron que, al menos de momento, iban a tener que suspender aquella charla, dejándola para después…

* * *

_Sí, sí, ya se que me he tardado casi un año con esta continuación, y encima parece que no ocurre nada en el fict... pero estoy segura de que a mis lectoras les fascinará imaginar a shikamaru quitándose la ropa en los vestuarios, jajajaja xD_

_Anyway, agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me dejaron review del capítulo pasado: **Mitchel,Nona, Nairu, Oonigiri, Shinku**, prometo que para el próximo capítulo avanzaremos un poco más con la historia! xD_

_ahora, antes de marcharme, un adelanto... la siguiente clase es matemáticas! ¿quién creen que sera el profesor? a quien adivine, le mando un adelanto por mensaje privado! jajajaja xD _

_Cuídense mucho, nos leemos después ;D_


End file.
